071314tethyseddy
10:25 -- gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 22:25 -- 10:26 GA: | Hello. | 10:26 CG: Hmm? 10:26 CG: Oh hello. 10:26 GA: | My name is Tethys. I was looking through the chumlist, this handle looked interesting enough. | 10:26 CG: Interesting? How so? 10:27 GA: | Calligraphic and Guitarist? You must have some skill. | 10:27 CG: I can play a guitar and I read a lot. 10:28 GA: | Okay. | 10:28 CG: What about you? You jump around galliantly? 10:29 GA: | I live in a palace and I do parkour. | 10:30 CG: Par core? 10:31 GA: | Par-kour: Noun: The activity or sport of moving rapidly through an area, typically in an urban environment, negotiation obstacles by running, jumping, and climbing. | 10:32 CG: Oh like in those platforming video games. I only play Real time strategy and turn base. 10:32 CG: But I imagine that they're great activities. 10:32 GA: | Yes, very fun and healthy. | 10:32 GA: | I don't play videogames that often. More of a movie person, really. | 10:33 CG: Movies? Which ones? 10:33 GA: | Action movies. | 10:33 CG: That brutish entertainment? 10:33 GA: | That's definitely a word for it. | 10:34 CG: I'd like to see them battle against scaled dragons and a few monstrous tentacle beasts. 10:35 CG: All that shooting and punching people and what not - - 10:35 CG: Total bullshit 10:35 GA: | Yeah, I'm sure they could beat up any of those things. | 10:36 CG: Yeah Yeah I'm sure I'm sure. 10:36 CG: I don't do much movie watching. If I want entertainment, I read a book. 10:36 GA: | You're not one of those nerds who pretends they're better than everyone else just because they have some sort of 'intellectual taste', are you? | 10:36 CG: No. I'm a person who plays real time strategy games and chess and read novels while sharpening my analytical sense. 10:36 CG: I also play a Fatal Live Action Role Play that does in fact put my life in jeopardy. 10:37 GA: | Sounds nerdy. | 10:37 CG: In cnid ib. 10:37 GA: | Sounds gibberishy. | 10:37 CG: Oh sorry, got a bit frustrated. 10:38 GA: | I didn't catch your name, by the way. | 10:38 GA: | Not that names really mean anything online anyway. | 10:39 CG: Just call me Eddy. 10:39 GA: | You a human, then? | 10:40 CG: I live with a human mother. 10:40 GA: | Really? But you're a troll? | 10:41 GA: | I assume you are a troll because you didn't outright answer the question. | 10:41 CG: well alright. 10:41 CG: If you say so. 10:41 GA: | You're a troll if I say so? What a peculiar existence. | 10:42 CG: It's all about perspective. 10:43 GA: | ...Being a troll? Who are you, Schrödinger's cat? | 10:44 GA: | Are you a human on the weekends or something? | 10:44 CG: No but it would make for an interesting experiment. 10:45 GA: | So, troll or human in a quantum state of uncertainty, are you on the side of the humans, or the trolls? | 10:46 GA: | Not that I would dislike you for being the enemy, but, I probably shouldn't be talking to you if you are. | 10:47 CG: You want the honest answer? 10:47 GA: | Sure. | 10:48 CG: You ever hear of half-breeds? 10:48 GA: | Once or twice. | 10:49 CG: and your thoughts? 10:49 GA: | That your mom must've shagged a troll. | 10:50 GA: | I've heard the argument against them existing that it's biologically impossible. | 10:50 GA: | But science isn't my forte. | 10:50 CG: Then best not question how science works and think 'it just happens'. 10:51 GA: | That's what I usually do. | 10:51 CG: Good then. 10:51 CG: Now just to put it in perspective, my full name is Edward Malloy. 10:52 GA: | Interesting for a guitarist who reads a lot. | 10:54 CG: This coming from a platforming movie lover living in a royal household. 10:55 CG: Still, it's quite the place to have that occupation. Must be quite the challenge to explore every bit. 10:56 GA: | Yeah, I'm the daughter of the Empress' bodyguard, Kikate Nagisa. It can be interesting at times. | 10:56 CG: Kikate Nagisa? I think I heard that name in the records... My mom orders history books for me. 10:57 GA: | I think I've heard the name Malloy somewhere before too. | 10:57 GA: | Did your mother write any novels that guards around the troll palace might idly talk about? | 10:58 CG: Mystery novels. Perhaps you heard of Aura Malloy. 10:58 GA: | Rings a bell, definitely. | 10:58 GA: | Not much of a book person, though. | 10:58 CG: That's my mom. And my father is Jossik Katarn. 10:59 GA: | Also sounds like a name I know from somewhere. | 11:00 GA: | Probably from all of this eavesdropping I do. | 11:01 CG: Eavesdropping? Hanging from a banner or a chandeleer while parkouring? 11:01 GA: | ...What? No, listening in on the conversations of others. | 11:01 GA: | Guards talk about all sorts of stuff. The job is a bit boring. | 11:02 CG: At least you get to play knight if you wanted to. I only get to play knight in my FLARPing. 11:03 GA: | No, I don't get to do any fighting except on dummies. | 11:03 GA: | Lots and lots of dummies to fight. | 11:04 CG: Oh I don't think the guards there are that stupid... 11:04 GA: | Not them. Training dummies. Fake people to fight. | 11:05 CG: Bleh. Well hopefully you can get a shot eventually. 11:05 CG: I heard from someone that SGrub was coming out. Something about a virtual reality game. 11:08 GA: | Virtual reality? | 11:08 CG: That's all I know. 11:08 CG: It's skeptical. 11:09 GA: | It can't be virtual *and* reality. It has to be one or the other. | 11:09 GA: | It should make up it's mind. | 11:09 CG: It means you get to feel like you're in the game. 11:10 GA: | I'll look into it. Maybe it'll be fun. | 11:10 CG: Maybe. 11:11 GA: | Well, I'll sign up for the beta, at least. | 11:13 CG: I really don't want to miss out on this, but I'll have to talk it over with my mother and have her send word to my father. 11:14 GA: | I should be able to get it on my own. I'm at that age that humans are adults. | 11:15 GA: | 18 years, I think. Or was it 21? Math isn't my best subject. | 11:16 CG: Whatever you say. The easiest math one can handle is one plus one is two. 11:17 GA: | I've got training now. I'll talk to you later, Eddy. | 11:17 CG: Thanks. Seeya. 11:17 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 23:17 --